Assets
WARNING Animator Of Awesomness is here to not let him leak his assets without permission, so before you add an IO asset, you have to give him permission to add assets. I gave permission to him to leak assets with permission. Thank you. JJPM 11 Tuesday January 21, 2020 (UTC) ---- Credits to: *Vince for the videos, I really trust as gathering assets from his videos but in permission. *Addisyn697 for the wiki, I give permission to this wiki to exist. ---- The number of their assets is the size of what they'll fit in: *1-2: 185 *3: 150 *4: 100 *5: 95 *6 or More than 6: 90 ---- These are the assets from the Inanimate Objects series, made easily avaliable in this page. GIFs cannot be used to animate, so avoid inserting & animating them. Do not add fan-made assets on this page. If so, add them here. Character Bodies Some of them are in Vince's other videos, like the Remastered IO3 Intro (3000 Subscribers Special), the IO3 Thumbnails, etc. 1578451734911.png|Blue Rectangle 2020 Coffee Body.png|Coffee 1578956481240.png|Cooper IO3 Corn Dog 2018 Body.png|Corn Dog File:Imageedit 13 5230075216.gif|Cup TA Extinguisher Body.png|Extinguisher IO3 Frisbee New Body.png|Frisbee (Sorry if her body is leaned) 1578956970724.png|Globe Icicle34e3.png|Icicle TA Lolipop Body.png|Lollipop Imageedit 21 7623352035.png|Nosey 1578956601823.png|Outlet 1578956529570.png|Remote Starry Ep 3 Body.png|Starry 2018 Treeye Body.png|Treeye Image (68).png|TV 1578956737804.png|Waffle 4-Ball 2018 4-Ball Body.png|4-Ball (2018 but none of Vince's videos have shown this asset) TA 4-Ball Body.png|4-Ball Left (The Afterstory Episode 1) 1578957065015.png|4-Ball Right (The Afterstory Episode 1) BOD 4-Ball.png|4-Ball inside the Box of Darkness (The Afterstory Episode 1) A Untitled50 20190131185244.png|A (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode 3) 2020 A Body.png|A (Upcoming Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode) Ball 2018 Ball Body.png|Ball (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode 1) Ball Ep 3 Body copy.png|Ball (Vince Doyen's 3rd Year Anniversary) Ball Ep 2 Body.png|Ball (Inanimate Objects 2018 Beta Episode 2) Ball Ep 3 Body.png|Ball (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episodes 2-3) 2020 Ball Body.png|Ball (Upcoming Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode) Cuppy Cuppy Body.png|Cuppy (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode 1) 2020 Cuppy Body.png|Cuppy Side (Upcoming Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode) 2020 Cuppy Body Front.png|Cuppy Front (Upcoming Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode) Diamond 2018 Diamond Body.png|Diamond (Remastered IO3 Intro) 1578957044779.png|Diamond (The Afterstory Episode 1) TA Diamond Body Broken.png|Diamond Broken (The Afterstory Episode 1) Fruit Punch IO3 Fruit Punch 2018 Body.png|Fruit Punch (2018 but none of Vince's videos have shown this asset) 1578956928951.png|Fruit Punch (The Afterstory Episode 1) BOD Fruit Punch.png|Fruit Punch inside the Box of Darkness (The Afterstory Episode 1) Game Bot Image (67).png|Game Bot (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode 3) Game Bot Ep 3 Body Left.png|Game Bot Left (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode 3) Game Bot Ep 3 Body Right.png|Game Bot Right (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode 3) 2020 Game Bot Body.png|Game Bot (Upcoming Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode) IO Game Bot New.png|Game Bot Front 1 (Upcoming Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode) IO Game Bot New copy.png|Game Bot Front 2 (Upcoming Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode) GameCube 1566754992504.png|GameCube (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode 2) Imageedit 18 5030946852.gif|GameCube (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode 3) Hearty IO3 Hearty 2018 Body.png|Hearty (Remastered IO3 Intro) IO3 Hearty 2019 Body.png|Hearty (IO3 Thumbnails) Lamp 1578956838981.png|Lamp (The Afterstory Episode 1) TA Lamp Head.png|Head (The Afterstory Episode 1 (Her head asset after Remote punched her head off)) Phone iPhoneTheMan.png|Phone (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episode 2) 1578451642692.png|Phone (The Afterstory Episode 1) TA Phone Body Front.png|Phone Front (The Afterstory Episode 1) Vince Doyen 2018-Onwards Vince Body.png|Vince Doyen Front (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episodes 2-3 & The Afterstory Episode 1) 2018-Onwards Vince Body Back.png|Vince Doyen Back (Inanimate Objects 2018 Episodes 2-3 & The Afterstory Episode 1) Mouths I'll add them later. Other Stuff (Objects, Products, etc) Corn Dog (or Someone)'s Glasses.png|Corn Dog's Glasses